<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scramble by yeaka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263563">Scramble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka'>yeaka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lingerie, M/M, Roleplay, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>King Noctis is brought a nice prospect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scramble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis reclines back against the headboard in his private chambers, legs spreading out across the freshly laundered sheets, still fully dressed in his best suit with just a few buttons popped open. He toys with the third one halfway down his chest as he calls, “Let in the first candidate.” His shield obediently bows and follows the order. Gladiolus marches over to the large gilded doors and draws them open, disappearing through the crack. Noctis waits accordingly. He hears the heavy footfall of Gladiolus’ uniform boots returning and the soft brush of bare feet across the tile. </p><p>Then a gorgeous stranger is in the doorway, every bit as handsome as Noctis hoped. He stands tall and lean, a silk robe branded with the royal crest wrapped tightly around his perfect figure. His trembling hands hold the collar shut, though it isn’t long enough to hide the exposed length of his legs, and Noctis will see it <i>all</i> soon enough. His ash-brown hair is styled back, trim glasses framing his pretty face. There’s a pale flush across his cheeks that makes him all the more delectable. </p><p>“What’s your name?” Noctis asks, because he likes to know what to call his playthings before he devours them whole. </p><p>The man bravely lifts his chin but keeps his eyes respectfully downcast. He sounds breathless when he answers in a rich, sophisticated drawl, “Ignis Scientia. It is an honour to serve you, Your Majesty.”</p><p>Noctis snorts. They all say that. But Ignis bites his bottom lip and dares to look up through his glasses, and there’s a desperation in his eyes that shows he <i>really means it.</i> It makes Noctis’ grin grow: he prefers willing sacrifices. He gives a subtle nod, and Gladiolus reacts to the confirmation. This one will stay. Gladiolus silently moves behind Ignis to shut the door and return to standing motionless in the corner, waiting on his king’s next order. Noctis hardly requires the security—he can handle his conquests himself. But he doesn’t mind the audience, and he knows his shield very much appreciates the chance to watch. It’s one of the many reasons that Noctis knows Gladiolus will <i>never</i> betray him. </p><p>Noctis lifts a lazy hand and crooks a finger. Ignis strides forward, right to the end of the four-poster bed, where he dips into a bow so low that he’s nearly out of view over the high mattress. As soon as he’s risen again, Noctis orders, “Strip.”</p><p>Ignis shuts his eyes. His shoulders hunch. He draws the robe slowly down them, revealing bit by bit of smooth, creamy skin that already has Noctis excited. This one’s going to be a joy to claim, he just knows it. He loves the teasing way that Ignis lets the fabric fall down his chest, until his rosy nipples are exposed, already hardened in the cool air of Noctis’ quarters. Then the robe drops completely, pooling around Ignis’ feet. Noctis realizes with a start that his legs weren’t quite bare but wrapped in sheer netting—there are silver garters high up his pretty thighs. Thin ribbons attach them to a pair of purple lace panties that vividly show the outline of his cock. It’s swept aside to fit, the hump of his balls rather obvious underneath. The entire area is shaved, including the flat plane of his stomach. For a long moment, Noctis eyes trail around the different lines and grooves—the sharp juts of his hip bones and the plush curves of his thighs. It’s an absolutely <i>delicious</i> sight—it’s highly unlikely that Gladiolus will be seeing Ignis out anytime soon. </p><p>But as much as Noctis enjoys the dressing, he didn’t order lingerie. His gaze returns to Ignis’, and he sternly reminds his newest conquest, “I said <i>strip</i>.”</p><p>“Of course, Your Majesty.” Ignis’ thumbs hook in the sides of his panties, obviously about to push them down. </p><p>Then the door shoots open, and Gladiolus has his sword out so fast that it’s a wonder they all survive. Suddenly Prompto’s standing in the doorway, smiling jovially, calling, “Hey, dude, sorry I’m early, I just—” Then he seems to realize what’s actually going on and stops mid-sentence, eyes going wide as saucers. </p><p>Ignis snatches the duvet right off the end of the bed, so hard that the mattress slides forward and Noctis’ head whacks against the headboard. Ignis is wrapped up a heartbeat later, blushing hot and looking scandalized, while Noctis hurriedly fastens up his own buttons and splutters, “I can explain! We were, uh—that is—” Except there’s no not-embarrassing way to say <i>I was pretending I was king and my advisor was my consort and I let my shield watch.</i></p><p>Prompto seems to figure it out for himself. Suddenly redder than Ifirit’s fire, he mutters, “Uh... you know what? I’ll just come back later...”</p><p>“No, I, uh, sorry—” Noctis verbally flails. </p><p>Gladiolus’ sword has disappeared. Ignis sighs and lifts a hand to his face, the other clutching the duvet to his chest. </p><p>Finally, Noctis squeaks, “That is, um... wanna apply for the harem?” Because it’s probably pretty obvious that’s what they were pretending.</p><p>Prompto gapes. </p><p>Gladiolus grunts, “Just wait over there on the bench—I’ll announce you when it’s your turn.”</p><p>Noctis throws in, “Only if you want, obviously you don’t have to, never mind, it was a bad idea, I’m sorry, let’s just—”</p><p>But Prompto’s wandered over to the bench and plopped down. It doesn’t look like he’s going anywhere.</p><p>Noctis has never been so relieved in his life. </p><p>Gladiolus shuts the door again. He clears his throat and repeats, “Ignis Scientia, the first of today’s offerings.” And he gives Noctis a look like <i>I’m still hard; get on with it.</i></p><p>Ignis casts Prompto an appraising look. Then he drops the blanket. </p><p>Noctis swallows, and the day moves on.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>